goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bing Bong and Reggie revive Annet Myer and Maria Posada/Geon apologizes to Annet Myer and Maria Posada/Tickle time for Annet Myer and Maria Posada
Transcript: Part 1: Bing Bong and Reggie revive Annet Myer and Maria Posada *(April 5th, 2018. 7:30 AM) *Bing Bong: Man, we're so bored right now, we already finished our chores. What should we do? *Reggie: I know, we should get Annet Myer and Maria Posada back to the Lakeside! *Bing Bong: Good idea, Reggie, let’s go. *(Bing Bong and Reggie walk to the cemetery area. They get out 1-up mushrooms to use them on Annet Myer and Maria Posada's graves) *Bing Bong: Okay Shenron, prepare to come and revive those 2 girls that got bitten by Geon. *(The storm clouds gather) *Reggie: Now to use our 1-up mushrooms! *(Reggie and Bing Bong use their 1-up mushrooms as Shenron appears) *Shenron: Ready! *Bing Bong: Yes! *Shenron: Very well, I will summon two lightning bolt strikes to revive Annet Myer and Maria Posada. *(Shenron summons a lightning bolt which zaps Annet Myer and Maria Posada's graves) *Shenron: Well it looks like my work here is done, the next time I see those 2 girls in danger I will rescue them, I bid you farewell. *(Shenron leaves as the storm clouds disappear and the sky clears up) *Annet Myer: *Maria Posada: *Reggie: *Bing Bong: *Annet Myer: *Maria Posada: *Bing Bong: Let's go to Azura's Castle so Geon can apologize to you for murdering you both with his biting. *Reggie: That's a good idea Bing Bong. Part 2: Geon gets released from jail/Geon apologizes to Annet Myer and Maria Posada for murdering them with his biting *see Geon sad in his cell *Geon: Judy Hopps, can I come out of prison now? *(Judy Hopps appears) *Judy Hopps: Yes Geon here's the plan now, you can bite and attack troublemakers from now on. If I catch you doing that again to good users, you'll be in prison for a week. *(Judy Hopps opens the prison door and Geon gets out) *Judy Hopps: Now run along crocodile monster. *(Geon leaves the Lakeside prison and goes to Azura's castle to meet Bing Bong and Reggie) *Annet Myer: Oh no, it's that traitor again! *Maria Posada: Please don't attack us! *Geon: It's okay girls, I'm your friend now. I'm sorry that I attacked you both for no reason just because I got angry from getting pulled on by the tail. *Reggie: *Bing Bong: *Geon: *(Geon looks at Annet Myer and Maria Posada's boot covered feet) *Annet Myer: *Geon: I was wondering how ticklish you both are. * * * * Part 3: Roll Light and Sheeta see their mothers revived * *see Roll Light and Sheeta watching TV *Roll Light: Let’s see what’s on TV. *Light turns on the TV to watch the news. The News starts and the CNN news theme plays *Male News Anchor: * * * * * * * * * * * *Roll Light: Wow! My mom and your mom are revived! *Sheeta: I agree with Roll Light. This calls for a celebration! *Light and Sheeta cheered and celebrated as Smile plays in the background Part 4 Finale: Annet Myer and Maria Posada’s nail makeover/Tickle time for Annet Myer and Maria Posada/Bedtime foot massage for Annet Myer and Maria Posada * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:X revives somebody Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos